The Haunting
by Michiharu
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku,and Shippo, die 19 yr old Rin is the only survivor but who is it that she keeps seeing, surprise ending.


I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters!

The swishing of spun silver hair caught her chestnut gaze as she chased after it down the hall.

For days she had been sleeping, one minute she was one place the second another, she was in the Western Palace, she had grown up in it, but she seemed to keep getting lost, it was probably only natural, they were all dead grief had to be keeping her from sense.

Images would flash through her mind of a battle but the images were always limited, never staying, images of a giant dragon-like-beast of mythical stance, warriors fighting, her appearing out in the open, watching, running, then waking up in her room.

Rin didn't know how she got there, but did it even matter they were gone from this world, but why did they still linger? She had caught fleeting images of them around the palace, ghosts, spirits refusing to move on? Rin only knew that they were only there briefly, and they acted so strangley, all of them tear-stained faces, why did they not go on?

Time lapsed in her place of reality, one moment she was one place, another she wer somewhere else. Whenever she could catch a glimpse of puprl, a boomerang, dog ears, arrows, or a crescent moon, she would call to them, but they never turned around, sometimes they were alone, other times they were all together.

The swish of silver led her down a corridor, that surprisingly, had eluded her endless maze around the castle, days faded together, had it been even a week, timed seemed lost to her, yet one thing stayed sonstant.

Around every corner she turned strands of pure platinum silver caught her eye, just a glimpse and it faded, leaving her to follow after. It seemed she wen in circled, but this was new, the corridor seemed familiar. She turned a sharp corner to find her room, door ajar, funny she was sure she had closed it.

She walked in to be met with the aghast sight of platinum spun hair, purple crescent, and tears rolling off maginta markings, Sesshoumaru sat on her bed, tears streming down his face. I t was so unlike him, it frightened her, but she went to him. Her hand went to his shoulder,"Sesshoumaru?", her hand faded through him, he couldn't feel or hear her, he was a ghost just like the others. The room she was in faded from view, and she found herself walking down another hallway, one familiar to her nineteen-year-old gaze. She found them all at the dining room, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha at either end of the table, Miroku and Shippo on the left, Sango and Kagome at the right, they all looked sad, it was quiete.

"Inuyasha, why? Why did it have to be this way?" Kagome mourned.

"I don't know," Inuyasha looked away,"things just happen.

"It should have been me," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru it's been three days, you know you couldn't have stopped it, she wouldn't want us to be this way." Kagome argued.

Rin stared, they hadn't moved on why where they all trapped here in the castle," who are they talking about?" she pondered.

"She should be here, it should have been me," Sesshoumaru recoiled with unmatched ferouciousity.

Rin looked at them confused," He wishes I where the one dead?"

"Rin."

She turned towards the deep voice, a flash of silver, a change of scenery, her gaze met amber orbs, a long silver ponytail," Inutaisho?"

They stood in the castle gardens near a sakura tree of unsustancial size.

"Inutaisho has it been you leading me around the castle?" Rin questioned.

"Yes."

"Your dead though, how can you hear or see me if the others can't?" Rin was confused.

"Don't you remember, Rin?"

"Remember what?" Inutaisho reached for her hand, she took it.

Memories flooded her mind, Sesshoumaru was on his knees the dragon had hit him hard, it was going in for the kill, the others wouldn't be able to reach him fast enough. Rin made a choice, a split-second descision, her own safety put aside, she lept from the bushes from which she had been told to hide and ran towards Sesshoumaru leaping infront of him, shielding him, as the dragon pierced her with its deadly sharp talons, she heard Sesshoumaru scream her name, followed by Kagome, she hit the ground as it met her. There where fleeting images of Kagome and Sango running to her, the dragon falling to the jaws of a giant white dog demon, who called her name, and then she had awoken in her room.

"Do you see now?" Inutaisho asked her she shook her head confused.

He smiled kindly at her and pointed to the base of the Sakura tree, there was a huge monument there.

_Rin_

_Friend, Compainion, Loved, Lady of the Western Lands,hero to us all._

_May she rest in peace_

Under the writing was a crescent moon with a sword throuhg it and two slashes on each side of it.

She looked on in shock and then to Inutaisho who took her hand, it suddenly all made since.

_Rin was dead._

I don't know if I should make this two chapters or leave it a one shot, so review and tell me.

-Michiharu


End file.
